


补档

by Lynnmix



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 翻译《Touch》chapter 4的补档





	补档

第四章 stroke

那个激烈的吻短暂地解除了罗宾的戒备并且让他神情恍惚，斯雷德轻咬他的下唇示意少年回过神来，从恍惚中回来之后罗宾热切地回应着对方。他并没有多少接吻的经验，和星火那一两次的嘴唇相碰太过轻柔和缓完全没法给他对于这一切的心理准备，不过斯雷德作为一个优秀的导师让罗宾很快地跟上了节奏。  
他的双手起先缠着斯雷德的头发，然后他松开了它们，左手滑到那个男人的脖颈处，右手再次探索起了斯雷德的脸，它摸到了对方的胡子……和……某个东西。罗宾发现自己即使是在对方摘掉面具之后依旧只关注他的左半边脸——这是个习惯，而且是个很有用的习惯，因为那只蓝灰色眼睛里闪过了任何一缕光辉都有可能成为斯雷德下一步动作的暗示，而现在他的指腹正摩挲着某个他无法辨识的东西，这让他非常地在意。于是他结束了这个吻，拉开一段距离重新观察斯雷德的脸并迫切地呼吸着空气。他戴着眼罩。罗宾不禁想再次触碰它，但是斯雷德扭过脸去，皱眉看着这个好奇心过于旺盛的男孩。  
“你是怎么失去那只眼睛的？”罗宾没有被男人的盯视吓到，反而抬头发问，毕竟他现在已经在他身下并且几乎不着一缕，已经过了那个叫做害怕的阶段进入了完全相反的状态……  
不过斯雷德的微笑倒是让罗宾感到了惊讶。  
“嗯，那可是个很长的故事——”  
“那算了。”男孩打断了他，抬起身体索要亲吻。他确实想知道那些，不过不是现在，他对斯雷德的过去感兴趣的原因只是因为想把它们加到资料库中，而这和他在乎他一点关系都没有，况且他也不在乎斯雷德。失去眼睛的原因无论是成为了小时候是“不要拿着剪刀乱跑”的反面典型还是别的什么，罗宾都不会介意，因为他真的不在乎。  
斯雷德叹了口气，摇了摇头，然后让男孩得到了他想要的。这个男人显然已经得到了比他所预想的要多得多的收获，当然这并不是抱怨，只是如果这个男孩能再顺服一点并且懂点规矩就更完美了。这件事之后他决定去找毒藤女谈谈……感谢她作出的这一切，她比他想的还有前途。  
他的嘴离开了罗宾的双唇，不断向下，轻吻舔咬经过下巴和脖子，让罗宾发出那些他不曾听到过的声音。加入了双手之后整件事开始真正地有趣起来，他用一只手撑着身体（目前还不想把这个刚刚到手的男孩弄坏），而另一只手则摸上了少年的胸部并且捏住了乳头，从对方的反应来看那里还很敏感。他的嘴唇继续向下，捉住另外一个。这让罗宾的呻吟提高了音调，后背也不禁弓了起来。  
“斯雷德……！”  
啊啊，这呻吟如此悦耳。斯雷德亲吻着少年身上的敏感带并以此挑弄着他，罗宾的双手催促着对方，希望那注意力能重新回到自己的乳尖上，但是斯雷德却打算以此让他认清自己的角色。他跪坐在床上，把罗宾的手从身上拽了下来并且按住了它们，然后他再次凑近那个地方，只不过这次并没有亲吻舔弄而是用牙齿狠咬拉扯。他需要让罗宾知道他对男孩的无礼仅有这些忍耐。罗宾小声惊叫着，难以置信地睁大双眼望向斯雷德。  
“因为你刚才的举动，我不打算再往下进行。”斯雷德在说这话的时候带着从罗宾眼中看起来邪恶至极的微笑，“事实上，我觉得现在是你该做点什么的时候了。”斯雷德翻了个身离开了罗宾，躺在少年身旁不紧不慢地舒展身体。  
肌肤接触几乎消失的时候罗宾吓坏了，尽管那个植物对他的影响已经没有在屋顶的时候那么严重，但是现在他依旧需要身体接触，非常需要。他很快就跟着翻过身，伏在对方身上。现在轮到他俯看着对方，来自乳尖的疼痛尚且清晰，并且罗宾也不喜欢受他的敌人摆布。  
“你知道我还恨你！”他低头向男人咆哮，而斯雷德只是笑了。  
这不是我期望的反应……  
“你恨我，对么？”  
“对，并且——”斯雷德突然抓住罗宾的后脑把他拉下来，用迫切的吻打断男孩的发言，当然罗宾不打算就此结束，当斯雷德放开他让他换气的时候少年继续刚才的话。  
“你以为我不知道现在的状况吗？”罗宾冲他喊着，“如果这——唔嗯嗯——！”  
斯雷德只能再次打断他。  
“这个药性会消退然后——唔！”  
再一次。  
“我会报复——嗯唔！”  
斯雷德已经不想再继续下去，好在罗宾也是这么想的。  
“停下！”少年终于挣脱了对方的亲吻。  
“如你所愿。”斯雷德表示同意，“那我就把你留在这里，怎样？”  
“什么？！不你不能这样！”  
“那么，罗宾，为什么我不能这样？”  
“因、因为……我会死！那个毒素……”  
“哦你不会死的，罗宾……你可能会在之后的几个小时里感到非常不舒服，不过那没什么。再想个理由吧。”  
他低头看着蜷缩在他胸口的少年，注意到对方以此为乐的这一点之后罗宾试图把他留在这里，他紧紧抱着斯雷德犹如落水之人紧抱着浮木。  
“因为……因为我不希望你走……”罗宾最后还是承认了，少年用满是恳求的双眼看向他的眼睛。  
“这个理由好多了。”斯雷德点点头，“那么，现在你是不是应该开始了？”  
罗宾咬着嘴唇犹豫着，思索自己应该从哪里开始。他决定先从斯雷德的脖子下手，因为之前他触碰那里的时候得到了不错的反应。他模仿着斯雷德的动作，一路向下接近对方的乳头，在他的嘴唇触碰到那个已经变硬的凸起的时候罗宾脑中出现了复仇的闪念，不过斯雷德的话让他不得不放弃这个想法。  
“只是告诉你一声，无论你打算对我做什么，我都会对你做同样的事情，并且乐意至极。”斯雷德不动声色地说道。罗宾不能够确定那究竟是一个威胁还是一个保证，不过还是决定不去留下任何需要一段时间才能消退的痕迹。  
他注意到斯雷德胸口的毛发有一些沿着中间的位置一直延伸到腹部，越过肚脐并且指向了更靠下的部位……罗宾的手沿着那条线摸去，然后突然他摸到了布料的触感。他在内心暗骂了一句，斯雷德现在依旧还穿着裤子。  
“你会帮忙吗？”罗宾没耐性地问着，指了指斯雷德的裤子。  
“那个关键词是什么来着，罗宾？”  
“我不知道……abracadabra？”罗宾笑了，但是斯雷德只是盯着他看了看，男孩叹了口气，“好吧，请？”  
斯雷德点点头，稍微抬起了腿让罗宾把他的裤子拽了下来扔到地板上，环视一周少年发现自己的衣服残骸散落得满地板都是，他再次望着已经开始休息的斯雷德。  
“我本应该也把它们都切开。”  
“哦，如果你着急的话之后我们还有机会……”斯雷德笑得很得意。  
“那就别指望了。”罗宾心不在焉地回答道，他现在正在处理斯雷德那条稍微有点鼓起来的短裤，他的手抚过那个男人的大腿，勾起短裤的腰带，看向斯雷德寻求许可。  
“继续，罗宾。”斯雷德鼓励似的点点头，那对他来说就够了。很快他就扒下了那条短裤，他急切地握住对方半硬的阴茎。之前那株植物的影响似乎正在消退不过现在它卷土重来，当他的手指蹭过那个光滑的表面的时候罗宾突然感觉到体内着火般的热度正催促着他进行下一步动作。他听到斯雷德的喘息声，对方看起来也正受着毒素的影响。  
罗宾对于阳具的大小不甚了解，但是作为一个青少年，他的确对这个感兴趣……多小是小？多大算大？正常又是多大？在偷偷看了足够多的青少年杂志之后他现在已经不担心自己的大小，但是在他面前的这个成年男人的阴茎大小倒是让他有点忧虑……忧虑之余还有点羡慕。罗宾急切地抚摸着斯雷德的阴茎，他的头突然被向下压去；不能，或者说不愿意忍受那个在他头后的压力，罗宾只能配合。于是他的嘴唇碰到了对方阳具的顶端，毒素造成的突如其来的狂喜感和快感让他不住喘息。斯雷德抓住了这个机会将罗宾的头继续向下按，把一截阴茎戳进了他的嘴里。  
再一次地，罗宾发现自己很快地掌握了这个技能，为了避免呛住，他试图用嘴唇、舌头和双手给他的敌人带来尽可能多的快感，并且与此同时也尽量使自己舒服起来。  
如同被按下去那样突然地，他被揪着头发提了起来。斯雷德把他粗暴地拽到面前并让他仰面躺下，他已经等了够久了，把男孩放到位置上之后他压了上去并在对方耳畔低语：  
“现在，罗宾，我要干你。”他对男孩如此说道。  
“嗯……”罗宾含糊地回答着。斯雷德不打算去管对方究竟是想要还是不想，不过当男孩弓起背，用臀部磨蹭他的勃起的时候一切都明了了。他把枕头垫在男孩身下，抬起对方的臀部并用唾液蘸湿了手指。  
罗宾再次惊叫出声，斯雷德的一根手指插入了他，还不时地弯曲，扩张着他；很快更多的手指裹着唾液进入了少年的身体让他紧抓着床单并漏出呻吟。手指被抽出之后某个更大的东西代替了它们，因罗宾的唾液而湿滑的顶端缓慢地挤入少年的身体。感受到了罗宾的紧张，斯雷德拉高了对方的臀部并将手垫在了他的身子底下。鼠蹊部被他触碰的那一刻罗宾的头因快感而后仰，几乎尖叫出声。而当他的身体正因这汹涌的快感而无法自控的时候，斯雷德猛然挺腰，将阴茎整根没入。  
被快感带出的呻吟戛然而止，罗宾激烈地喘息着试图控制这种未曾有过的感觉，那是一种他从未体验过的饱胀感，并且令他惊讶的是它并不伴随着疼痛。他在心里默默感谢血液中那些毒素，至少它们保证了他所经受的只有纯粹的快感。  
“天！”他试图在喘息和呻吟间吐出完整的句子，“斯雷德，你……我……天啊……啊啊！”斯雷德在他体内缓慢地移动，带来的只有让罗宾觉得无法承受的快感，他配合着动作，试图加快抽插的速度，但是斯雷德却完全停下了。再一次地，那个男人弯下腰靠近他，一只手抚摸着罗宾的身体。  
“斯雷德……求你！”罗宾快要绝望了，这一切他已经快要不能承受，他只希望赶紧结束。  
“你希望我继续么，罗宾？”  
“是……是的，斯雷德。”  
“你只需要求我……”  
“我求你！”  
“哦，罗宾……”斯雷德的声音在喉咙里滚动着，“你知道该叫我什么……”  
混蛋！那个该死的混蛋！  
罗宾摇头，他几乎是啜泣着：“不！”他做不到，真的做不到。  
“不？嗯，好吧，真遗憾。我的孩子……”斯雷德缓慢地抽出。  
罗宾尖叫着想向后靠，但是斯雷德抓着他固定着他的身体，等待着那个他早就知道的结果。  
罗宾垂下头，静静地诅咒这个折磨他、令他得不到快感的混蛋，同时他也很清楚，自己被彻底击败了。  
“主人……”他几乎是在用气音，“主人，请你操我……”  
“哦，如果你一定要这样的话……”斯雷德满意地笑了，他一边感谢之前的自制力一边在男孩体内抽插着，并且每一次插入都带着比之前更大的力道，他加快了速度。罗宾已经瘫软在床上使不上力气，斯雷德带给他的那种雪崩似的快感让他无法思考。在斯雷德握住了他的阴茎之后罗宾觉得自己的目的已经达成，几次之后他便和斯雷德一起射了出来。  
两人双双倒在床上，斯雷德依旧在罗宾里面没有拔出，但是罗宾已经累得不想管这些，他感到四周黑暗迫近，满足地让意识陷入其中，寻求片刻休息与和平。

罗宾逐渐醒来，舒展身体，慢慢睁开眼睛。然后他整个人都僵住了。有什么不对劲！他在哪里？一瞬间所有的事情开始溯回，他强行压抑住了恐慌的叫声想要逃下这张床，但是被子下面突然伸出一条有力的胳膊抓住了他的腰，把他拉回了床上。  
“你想去哪？”斯雷德虽然依旧在打趣，但是言语之间透露着警告的意味。  
“放开我！让我——”  
罗宾被拉近了斯雷德的身体，男人的双手爱抚着他的腹部和胸口。体内最后那么一点毒素发挥了效力，罗宾呻吟着放松了下来，他的身体紧贴着身后的男人然后闭上了眼睛。而一个闪念让他猛然又睁开双眼。  
拜托了，我是因为那个植物才会这么做的……拜托……？

  
Fin


End file.
